Legalmente Armado
by Jinseigami'Fell
Summary: Esto transcurre entre el video de introducción al juego "Shadow the Hedgehog" y su reencuentro con el Ojo de Black Doom dentro del mismo, y este un tanto modificado. -Drabble-


Legalmente Armado.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y bueno, esto no tiene fines de lucro, es simple entretención lo más sana posible.

(Esto transcurre entre el video de introducción al juego "Shadow the Hedgehog" y su reencuentro con el Ojo de Black Doom dentro del mismo, y este un tanto modificado -Drabble-)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

En una colina, cercana a Westopolis, se encontraba Shadow the Hedgehog, observando a los extraños seres que caían desde el reciente nublado cielo y atacaban a las fuerzas de Gun dispersas en la ciudad.

-Hmn, ¡mira que patéticos! Paso de perder el tiempo con estos humanos.

El erizo negro volteó para alejarse del lugar, pero una voz rasposa y profunda le llamó y captando su atención.

-Shadow...- En ese instante el erizo observo en la dirección desde la que provenía la voz, frente a él se encontraba el Ojo de Doom del cual se produjo un holograma de un imponente ser, Black Doom -Como ves, el día del juicio final se avecina. Encuentra las Siete Chaos Emeralds y tráemelas, como me habías prometido.

-¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes que soy Shadow? ¿Y de qué demonios hablas?- En ese instante el holograma de Black Doom desapareció y su ojo produjo un conjunto explosiones alrededor del erizo, para entre el humo desaparecer en dirección a la ciudad -¿Qué diablos fue eso?... Si sabe toda la verdad sobre mi... me guste o no, tendré que creerle. ¡El único modo de descubrir los secretos de mi pasado es recuperando las Chaos Emeralds!

Tras lanzar estas palabras al viento, Shadow se dirigió a Westopolis rápidamente, ansiaba encontrar las respuestas a su pasado. Una vez dentro de la ciudad una duda surgió en la mente del erizo.

-Ya que Gun ha desplazado sus fuerzas y no me puedo fiar de mis supuestos "aliados"... ¿No sería prudente que valla armado?

Con este razonamiento Shadow se adentro en la ciudad, tomando la decisión de conseguir armas para su seguridad frente al "juicio final" que se avecinaba... de una manera legal. Por lo que sus pasos le llevaron a una armería, en las afueras de la ciudad. Entro a paso firme y le hablo directamente al vendedor, que llevaba el rostro cubierto.

-Vengo por un arma.

-Todo el que viene aquí lo hace con ese propósito- Shadow le observo de manera tal que el sujeto entendiese que no soportaría broma alguna -Disculpe... Dígame su edad.

-¿Por qué necesita que le diga algo tan insignificante?

-No puedo entregarle un arma a un menor de edad; me enviarían a prisión... otra vez.

-... Cincuenta y tantos.

-Interesante, ¿nombre?

-Shadow the Hedgehog- El vendedor se ubico frente a una computadora donde tecleo los datos recibidos -¿Me dará un arma ahora?

-Lo haría pero debo investigar sobre usted durante un periodo de tres días, una vez determine qué clase de sujeto es usted veré si puedo entregarle una arma y en qué cantidad.

-Esta de broma.

-No lo estoy, así que vaya a ver si llueve en la esquina, que tengo que hackear... digo, pedir información al gobierno sobre usted.

Shadow se trago todo su enojo y salió del recinto. Durante tres días observo diferentes ciudades y las catástrofes que ocurrían en ellas, con una expresión de póker, completamente indescifrable. Una vez llegado el día se dirigió a la armería para recibir su preciada arma, siendo recibido por el vendedor.

-Buenos... a eres tú- El erizo le observo amenazante -Si, ya, a lo importante... Bien, se concluyo que usted es un sujeto peligroso.

-Sinceramente, creo que se nota con observarme.

-Espera, que eso tiene un significado, quiere decir que no puedes llevar más de tres armas.

-Entonces llevare las tres ahora mismo...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Llegas tarde Shadow...- El Ojo de Black Doom le examino, Shadow llevaba una bazuca en la espalda, una escopeta al costado y una pistola en su mano -¡Seis días tarde y bienes solo con armas!

-Tuve que esperar la investigación- Su receptor estaba que estallaba en ira, pero recordó algo.

-¡¿El periodo de investigación no es de tres días?!

-Hmn... Sí, pero debía probarlas, no aceptaría mala mercancía. Solo un par de tiros... a un erizo... de un popular color primario... que es muy veloz...

-¿Sonic the Hedgehod?

-¡No! Yo no haría tal cosa, el faker es demasiado insignificante para eso.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

En un hospital se hallaba un erizo azul recostado en una cama, completamente inconsciente.

-De verdad que le dejaron como colador.

-¡Pero que tonterías dices Knuckles, que tú estarías peor!- Rebatió Amy azotando contra la pared.

-Chicos cálmense, que eso no ayudara a que Sonic despierte- Repitió Tails ya cansado de esas discusiones absurdas, solo deseaba que Sonic se despertara para que se detuvieran esos dos.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

No era mi intención dejar tan mal a Sonic pero era un sacrificio necesario.

En cuanto a review no me importan, pero tengan en cuenta que Shadow es un sujeto peligroso... con armas XD. (Ya en serio solo dejen review si quieren, nadie los obliga, son libres :3)


End file.
